Claimed
by ForeverLivebymusic
Summary: In this world, werewolves and Vampires exist. In the late 1800's Young Karma made a promise to a young Rory. Present day: Karma is a Werewolf, while Rory is a vampire. Rory has Clamied Karma. What is to come of this? Has Celtic Thunder members!
1. Chapter 1

_**You again**_

_**A/N: I was bored, and with a writer's block with all my other stories. So I decide to write a new one. I hope you like it. Please give me advice! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC.**_

* * *

><p><em>It all begins when a baby girl was born into the world in the late 1800's. The girls name was Karma. Karma was alone in the world for you see, her parents were murderer. So she was left on a front porch of an old couple, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. They took in the baby girl and raise the girl as their own. Karma had Brown hair, with deep brown eyes. She was strong, smart and loyal to friends and family, a fast runner, knows what dogs' seem to be saying. She also had a best friend. His name was Rory. They met each other when they were 5 years of age. When Karma turned 9 years of age, she made a promise to young Rory. A promise to protect him, no matter what cost, that is will always be loyal to him. When Karma turned 10 years of age she was taken from her home, the day of a full moon. Karma felt pain shot through her body; she saw the moon, suddenly she was on all fours. Her sense of sight, hearing, and smell became more powerful. She was taken to a tribe. At that tribe she discovered that she was a pure-bred werewolf. She learned of the undead creatures of the night. Vampires. She must defend the mortal's and other werewolves from these killers. She grew to the age 16. At that age she stopped growing. She was told that she had been <em>_**claimed. **__She was told that she was loyal to another. She was not allowed to grow past the age 16. Over the years, Karma grew to outlive many of the Elders. She grew to protect everyone in her Pack. She went great distances to protect her people. In fact she even struck a deal, an agreement, between Mr. Ryan Kelly leader of a vampire group. But soon that was all about to change._

* * *

><p><em>*****************<em>_**Present Day**__**************************_

* * *

><p><strong>*Karma Pov*<strong>

"Karma, are you here?" Cameron Mitchell asked me.

"Yes Cameron?" I responded. Cameron is a 'pup'. He had his first change when he became 15. He is 17 right now.

"May I go for a run?" He asked.

"Cameron, you may go as long as you don't pass the tribes border lines." I told him. He nodded and left. I sat on the grass. I listened to the nature, the pups playing around. I was one of the 41 oldest here. Cameron and I have formed a bond. He is like my younger brother. I felt someone approaching me. I stayed where I was.

"Kar-Karma" Cameron yelled, when he reached my side he whispered.

"I saw one of _them_. They are back. The blonde one tried to attack me." Cameron said quickly. I stood up.

"Thank you for informing me. I'll be back soon." I told him. I shifted into wolf form, and ran to they should be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Rory Pov*<strong>_

I was bitten and changed at the age 16 during the late 1800's. I moved back to Ireland with my master and 4 others with me. I am the youngest. We moved back to where I use to live. I was warned, about the wolves. How I was to never approach one if I see one just nod my head and walk away as if you have seen nothing. I awoke from slumber. I checked the time, 6:35 pm. The sun just went down. I arose from my bed. I saw the others awake.

"Keith what is wrong?" I asked

"A wolf was sighted." He said.

"A yellow wolf" Emmet added.

"I've never seen a _yellow wolf._" Paul quipped.

"Children, please follow me. Rory, you must stay here, where you are not seen. Are we clear?" Ryan told me. I nodded. I watched from the window, and saw a brown wolf sitting on the grass, staring at my family.

"Good day." Ryan said

The wolf nodded.

_A werewolf!_

"It may have slipped my mind, to remind you that we are in town once again." Ryan said

The wolf snarled. The wolf titled its head t pint at Keith.

"Yes, it was him, who the pup saw."

The wolf bared its teeth and snarled once more. Soon the wolf was not a wolf anymore but a young girl with long brown hair.

"No one is to lay a hand on that pup!" She growled.

"If one of us was to do so what would happen?" Keith asked.

_The idiot back talked to a werewolf._

Ryan whispered something to Keith.

"Let him learn his lesson, Ryan. Let me show him that I can single handily murder your kind, just as easy as yours murdered mine." She said.

"Ha, a young _female,_ murdering thousands of _our _kind" Keith scoffed.

Ryan nodded at the girl, everyone stepped back.

The girl moved so fast, so swiftly, so gracefully. She throws a punch at Keith's face. What surprised me was Keith's reaction…like it had hurt him. The girl moves quickly doges Keith counterattack. Keith didn't lay one hand on her. She moved with such speed and force that I never imagined possible except for our kind. At the end she had Keith on the ground, on his knees, she was crouched behind him, and she had her hands in his hair pulling his head so his chin pointed towards the sky. _She can __**murder**__ him like that._ I step out of my hiding place.

"Stop" I cried. The girl froze. Her body stiffens.

"Child, how are you doing that?" Ryan whispered to me. I ignored him.

"Release him." I commanded firmness in my voice. She moved her head as if conflicted. She released Keith. Keith fell to the ground and hurried over to Ryan and the others. I stood my ground.

"Child, stop being foolish. Come here now," Ryan said.

I stayed where I was.

"Ryan, you did not tell me you have another. Why is this?" She asked her hair covering her face.

"Please, leave the boy be, he has done no wrong. He was protecting his brother." Ryan said

* * *

><p>Review<p>

Tell me if you like the plot or not

~Foreverlivebymusic


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of 'you again'

* * *

><p>Disclamier: I dont own anything except Karma<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Rory Pov*<strong>_

Ryan never begged before, but he was close to, I had heard it in his voice. She walked closer to me. I retreated, into the house. She followed me in.

"Young one, stop moving, so goddamn much. I'm trying to see you, yet you insist on moving." She said. I stopped moving. I _knew _that voice. I felt a memory try to resurface. She looks at me, starting at my shoes. When she reached my face, she bared her teeth and snarled. She began growling. She walked backwards. Her nose flared.

"No…no… I refuse to believe it…" She whispered. Again a memory, a _name_, tried to resurface, but it refused to.

"Come here." I said. She growled again, but it was harder for her to step back, soon her body lurched forward, causing her to take a few steps. She walked towards me, fist clenched. A few feet away, I called out

"You mustn't hurt me or my family. You mustn't fight anyone of us." I told her. Her fist began to unclench.

She was now only a foot away.

"Look me in the eyes." I ordered.

She hesitantly looked me in the eyes. I widen my eyes,

"Karma" I said. I extended my arm and touched her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Karma Pov<strong>_

He touched my arm. His touch was so cold, like vampires should be, but there was an undercurrent of heat, and shock. I let out a gasp. I had obeyed every one of his commands. The other vampires were wide eyed. I never listened to any of them. Then Ryan opened up his big ass mouth and said…

"She has been Claimed, by one of our own, Rory." He said astonishment filled his voice.

Everyone had they jaws on the floor.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked me. _No, this isn't Rory. This is an undead creature using his body, his voice._ I yelled to myself. Again I answered him,

"It means that I am forever faithful to you, you undead creature of the night. Do you not recall the promise I made to you all those years ago." I asked. Rory was silent.

"You promised to…protect me, to always loyal…to me…and only me." Rory said.

I nodded.

"Now, let go of me, you bloodsucker." I hissed. Rory didn't remove his arm, instead he _**hugged **__me!_

"I thought that you were killed." Rory said. He sounded relived. As if I dying have made him sad all these years. _He sounds just like him._ I felt myself relax a bit. His cold skin, the heat and shock undercurrent, his even breathing, his arms around my back; it was all so familiar, except for the cold skin, that made me tense up again.

I eased myself away from his grip.

I can never return.

"You will return, every night." Rory said.

Damn it!

All I could do was nod. I shifted back into a wolf. As I was leaving the house I shot a glare to all the vampires, except Rory, none of it was his fault.

To this all this started with a little promise I made as an 8 or 9 year old to Rory.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Advice,

What you liked

~ForeverlivebyMusic


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Disclaimer: All I own is Karma! I own no more. A girl can dream…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karma Pov<strong>_

I walked into the tribe, still in wolf form. Cameron ran to me.

"Thank god, you're okay!" Cameron said hugging me.

'_What do you think would happen?' _I barked at him. I knew he understood me.

"What? I can't worry about my best friend?" He asked.

'_Cameron…' _I barked. Cam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, are you going to turn in?" Cameron asked.

I nodded. I shifted forms.

"Yes, no one is to know of what happened today, don't worry about getting attacked, I set them on the right track." I told him.

_It's a bit hard, when you have to obey, serve and protect one of those bloodsuckers though._ I thought.

"Night Karma" Cameron said. He shifted to his wolf form

"Night Cam, and be safe." I told him. I patted his head.

'_When am I not safe?'_ he barked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Night" I said, and entered my cabin.

* * *

><p><em>I was running. It felt nice to run again. To stretch my muscles, I love running. I began to slow down as I passed <em>_**their**__ house. I sat on the grass. The sun was setting. I lay down on the grass. My heart was beating faster than usual. _

_Why is that? 'Because, you are loyal to your worst enemy.' I huffed. I rested my head on my arms and crossed my paws. I closed my eyes. When my eyes opened the sun had just gone down. The moon was half full. I laid there. I didn't want to come back, I had too. He ordered me too. But, on the other hand, I was excited to see Rory, again. I mean I thought he was dead for over 100 years. Of course I'd be happy to see him. I heard someone step out of the house. I shifted and looked at the one who came out. Rory. _

_Rory was pale, his skin almost the color of white. His eyes were still really blue. He was taller now; he had on jeans, a black wife beater with a green hoodie and black converses. He looked normal, except for the paleness for his skin. Before I knew it Rory was in front of me. I tensed, and snarled. He didn't show fear, he didn't cower he didn't even take a step back. _

"_I know you won't hurt me." He taunted._

"_Don't count on it." I hissed. _

_Rory laughs, "Okay, then try to hurt me. Let's see if you can actually hurt me." Rory said. He stepped closer to me. We were inches away from each other. He raised his eyebrows. I clenched my fist and hit him square in the chest. The punch caused him to stumble back a couple feet. _

"_Is that the best you can do?" He taunted me again._

"_Are you willing to try me?" I asked. Soon I felt both of my arms behind me._

"_What is it mortals say nowadays? Ah, yes. Bring it on." He said. I rolled my eyes. It sounded funny when he said that, mostly because of his Irish accent._

_I bend forwards pulling my arms towards me. He flips over my back releasing my arms. He moves to try and pin. I dodged it. We fight like this. We were evenly matched. Soon Rory managed to get my arms pinning behind me, while he has his arm around my neck. He apparently learned from the first time. _

"_You put up a good fight. You accomplished to tire me out. I'm impressed." Rory said._

"_You're the only one who can take me on." I stated disbelieving the fact myself._

"_Not really like I said before, you can't, won't hurt me." Rory says. He turns me around. He is holding my arm. Cold, an undercurrent of heat and shock, that's what I felt._

"_Don't be too sure of yourself." I said. Rory gave me a small smile. I removed my hand from his grip. I was about to leave him there, but…_

"_Come back." Rory said. I tried to fight the urge to go back to him. __**He is a vampire! They are not to be trusted; they are killing machines, all they want is blood,**__ I tried to reason with myself. The urge to be near him grew stronger. I find myself in front of him. He put his hand on my waist. _

"_Stay here, with me, if you want, it's your choice." He told me. I didn't feel the need to stay with him. He was giving me an option. _

"_But, maybe this will help you decide." Rory said. He leaned in closer. _

"_Put your hands around my neck, in 5 seconds." He said. He leaned closer and closer. 3…2…1… my arms went around his neck and he smiled, and our lips brushed. I felt something in my stomach, like…Butterflies? This is not happening. This is NOT happening. Rory pulled away. _

"_So, what do you chose?" Rory asked me._

"_I…I…I chose to st-"_

* * *

><p>I woke up from the dream. Lord, have mercy. I kissed a vampire, or well he kissed me, but that's <em><strong>wrong<strong>_. But yet, in the dream it didn't feel _**wrong**_. It felt right. No, don't go down that path. He's a bloodsucker, he takes blood from innocent lives, and he_ kills_ them. I shudder at the thought that _my_ Rory killing someone. I cursed silently at myself. He is **not** _my _Rory. _My _Rory was _**dead**_.

_**So there you go chapter 3.**_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**Review **_

_**Favorite author**_

_**Favorite story**_

_**Do anything as long as I know someone is reading this.**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_***Rory Pov***_

"You must understand she has to choose who she is more loyal to, you or her pack." Ryan said to me.

"You must show you're feeling for Miss. Karma. We do not want her to make a decision, that can destroy everything she's been taught. Which is why, I am allowing you to enter her dreams, just this once." Ryan said. I nodded.

"Good." He tells me. He leaves my room. Karma was asleep, so I entered her dream.

_I was standing in front of her. She was in wolf form. She was looking at me with her brown eyes. Her fur was dark brown; her tail was moving side to side. She was __**excited**__ to see me? Soon she tensed. Her tail stopped moving. She now snarled. I held my ground. She wouldn't hurt me. She can't. _

"_I know you won't hurt me." I told her smugly. She shifted before my eyes._

"_Don't count on it." She hissed._

_I laugh. "Okay, then __try to hurt me. Let's see if you can actually hurt me." I said taking a step closer. Soon we were inches apart. I raised my eyebrows. She punched me square in the chest. I stumbled backwards. The punch actually hurts. But I don't show it._

"_Is that the best you can do?" I asked her. _

"_Are you willing to try me?" She asked. I moved quickly and pinned her arms behind her back. _

"_What is it mortals say nowadays? Ah, yes. Bring it on." I told her._

_She moved so I was thrown over her back. I try to pin her multiple times, but she dodges it. Eventually I manage to pin her. I move my arm so I had one hand on both of her hands and one around her neck. _

"_You put up a good fight. You accomplished to tire me out. I'm impressed." I told her._

"_You're the only one who can take me on." She said, she sounded defeated. I knew she was pouting a bit without looking at her. Soon, I felt the urge to have her lips against mine._

"_Not really like I said before, you can't, won't hurt me." I told her. I wanted to remove the pout that had been in her face. I turn her around. I held on to her arm._

"_Don't be too sure of yourself." She told me. I gave her a small smile. She eased herself from my grip. She was walking away. _

"_Come back." I told her. Soon she was standing front of me. I put my hand on her waist._

"_Stay here, with me, if you want, it's your choice." I told her. She seemed like she was conflicted._

"_But, maybe this will help you decide." I added quickly. I leaned in closer._

"_Put your hands around my neck, in 5 seconds." I told her. She did so. As soon as she put her arms around my neck, I kissed her. It was just a simple brush of the lips but, I felt something, like my stomach flip, a sensation filled my body, it felt __**right**__. Just kissing her felt right. I pulled away slowly and reluctantly if I might add. _

"_So, what do you chose?" I asked her._

"_I…I…I chose to st-"_

_She woke up and so did I._

I arose from sleep.

It was the middle of the night. I decided to go to town. I felt weak. I need blood. I hate taking blood from people but needed to be done. This is the longest I've gone without blood, 1 month and 2 weeks. I head into town. I walk in an isolated park. A girl with light brown hair, average height, and dark-blue eyes is standing by the tree. _She's human._ I thought. She was looking at me smiling at me. I walked over to her.

"Hello. How are you?" I asked

"Fine, so what are you doing here? You alone tonight?" She asked.

"No, I'm actually about to grab a bite to eat, would you like to join me?" I asked politely.

"Sure." She said.

"I'm Kim." She said

"I'm Rory." I tell her. I felt as if I was going to pass out. I need it, like now. I send her a thought.

_Kiss him. Its okay, you can kiss him, Kiss him._ I sent into Kim's mind. She looked at me; she licked her lips and kissed me. I kissed her back. Soon I left her lips and kissed her neck. My mouth goes over the pulse point. My fangs came out. I almost bite her until I was kicked square in the chest.

"You bastard! You tried to bite me!" Kim shouted. I was struggling to stand straight. She began to beat the crap outta me. That's when it struck me. She was a vampire hunter. I was going to die, for good this time. Soon Kim was gone. A _**really**_ big dog came and attacked her. I leaned against the wall. Soon Kim was gone and the dog was a girl. It was Karma. She looked at me, worried filled her eyes. I felt so weak; I can't even thank her for saving my life.

"Rory," She took a deep breath "Bite me" She said. I felt my eyes widen and eyebrow raise. She stood closer to me. She was offering _blood_. I jumped at the chance.

I kissed her neck. I kept on kissing her neck, I bit down gently, and soon my fangs pierced her skin. Blood filled my mouth. I drank down all of it. I felt Karma fall backwards. _Shit_, I took too much blood. I moved behind her so she fell into my arms.

I felt warm. This is surprising since I no longer feel temperature changes. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand; I picked her up honeymoon style. Her head rested on my shoulder. I took her home. I stepped through the door. The guys looked at me. I shook my head. I knew I'd get questioned later by Ryan. I walked to my room. I laid her down on my bed. The two puncture wounds began to heal. I moved her hair from her face. _I can't have feelings for her. We are enemy's, by nature. Yet, why do I feel this towards her, out of all people._ Apparently I said some stuff out loud.

"This is part of being 'Claimed'. The two who are 'Claimed' end up becoming mates, it's how it is. Soon she'll have to pick Son. It's you or them. In the end, both your lives will change for the better or the worse." Ryan said.

"I know." That was all I could say. Ryan nodded and left the room. I lay down next to her. She got closer to me. She didn't shiver from the coldness of my skin. She rested her head on my shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my arms, I smiled at the gesture. She looked so peaceful; I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**Did you like it?**_

_**Review **_

_**Favorite author**_

_**Favorite story**_

_**Do anything as long as I know someone is reading this.**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic**_


	5. The heartbeat, I only saved you because

**Chapter 5**

**thank you to my first reviewer 2hippie4u**

**You made my day.**

**Neil will be coming in the story soon.**

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

* * *

><p><strong><em>Karma Pov<em>**

I woke up, in a dark room. I sat up. I glanced around the room. Something was off. This wasn't _my_ room. Where am I? I get up from the bed. I looked in the mirror. I saw my relfection. I saw something that made my eyes go wide. I had two punture marks on my neck. _Holy shit. Stupid Claimed law about always protecting the other. _I gave him my blood.

"Hello, Karma." A thick Irish accent greeted me. Speaking of the devil.

"You Bit Me!" I shouted.

"You offered." Rory countered

"You were goinng to die! What in gods sakes did you do to piss of a vampire hunter? You know what don't anwser." I said.

"I-" He stopped himself. "Thank you Karma." Rory said. I looked at the mirror. I saw his relfection. (That whole Vampires don't appear in mirrors or on Camera is a bunch of lies.) He was leaning against the far wall.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said, thank you. I know my accent is a bit hard too understand but everyone understands that." Rory said.

"I understand you competly, I just never thought a bloodsucker like you would ever say thank you." I said.

"Can you please, just call me by my name? I don't like that term." Rory said

"No." I said.

"Why not?" He asked. I said quiet. _Because it means that **my** Rory is now an undead evil bloodsucker. And I refuse to believe that._

"Because. You. Aren't. Rory. The Rory I Knew, was alive, happy, caring, sweet, didn't drink blood. That's the RoryI made that promise too." I said. With every word I got closer to him. By 'promise' I was standing in front of him.

"Well, If I wasn't caring Would I have left you in the alley, where you fainted? I think that was very Sweet of me. Don'tcha think so. Sure, I drink blood. That I need to drink blood in order to live. But, I still have a heartbeat." Rory said. Why was he trying so hard to prove to me he is the same Rory? Rory did something that shocked me. He grabbed my hands and placed them on his chest, over where his heart should be. I felt a thumping in his chest.

_A heartbeat._

"Unbelieveable." I whispered.

"I told you. I'm still me. One thing is diffrent. That's it." Rory said. His hand still over mine, which is over still his chest. His hands were cold, but again there was that undercurrent of heat and shock. I looked into his eyes. They were still blue. My heart began to beat faster. The kiss from my dream replayed itself over and over again. The part that scared me was that I _**wanted** _him to kiss me again.

_No, It's wrong! You already betraryed the Pack by being loyal to him! He is still a Vampire. They are killing machinces no matter how kind and gentle they appear._ Lessons the elders had drilled into my head were being said over and over. Then what Rory said was repeating too

_' If I wasn't caring Would I have left you in the alley, where you fainted? I think that was very Sweet of me. Don'tcha think so. Sure, I drink blood. That I need to drink blood in order to live. But, I still have a heartbeat. I told you. I'm still me. One thing is diffrent. That's it'_

I was confused. I broke eye contact. I removed my hand from his. We stayed like that, quiet.

"Follow me downstairs." Rory said. I didn't want to. I tried to stay put but again, I did as I was told.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rory<em>_ Pov_**

Her hand rested on my chest. I was warm. The next best thing was standing out in the sun, when I was a young lad. She looked me in the eye. The kiss replayed in my head. All I had to do was lean down... Karma broke eye contact. She removed her hand from my chest. I was dissappointed. I have been told by Ryan, that werewolves can be your best friend or your worst enemy, there are also the type that just put up with you. One wrong move and you're dead meat. Here I am dealing with the type that one wrong move and you're dead, wanting to kiss her. I was taught that it was wrong. For bloody sakes even that moive series _Twilight _I believe it's called knows about Werewolves and Vampires hating each other.

"Follow me downstairs." I said. She did as she was told. I stopped. She bumpped into me.

"Whats you're problem? You couldn't have warned me?" Karma asked. I didn't anwser her. In the middle of the hallway was Sunlight. If the rays touch me im a goner.

"Oh, Sunlight. That legends true I suppose." Karma said, I nodded,

"Thats how we lost our first master, Phil." I said. (A/N: I hate killing off Phil, but It has to be done...)

"Ohhh," Karma said.

"It's almost 6:30." She added. I nodded. We -I sat on the floor. Karma refused to sit down. She was conflicted again. Her curled hair went down the her sholder blades, she had dark brown eyes, She had long legs, but she only came up to my chin.

"Can you stop that?" Karma asked.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Stareing at me," She said.

"Oh, sorry" I said, I looked at the floor.

"You can pass the hall way now." Karma said.

"Thanks." I told her. I walked towards the hallway. Soon I was pushed against the wall.

"My God! Can you be any more idiotic? First you piss off a vampire hunter, a well known vampire hunter, then you almost walk into a patch of sunlight." She said.

I looked over her shoulder. Sure enough there was a patch of sunlight.

"Thank you." I told her. She saved my life twice in least then 48 hours.

"Don't thank me." She said,

"Why not?" I asked.

"I only saved you because I'm Claimed to you. I _have_ to protect you weither I like it or not." She said. I nodded. I felt a pang in my heart.

"Come on, the others are going to wake up soon. Oh and Karma." I said

"What?" Karma said

"Be nice." I told her. She huffed,

"Fine," was all she said,

"Guys, i'm back!" Neil shouted.

* * *

><p>Neil is about to be in the story.<p>

Karma and Rory scene

Sorry for the short chapter.

Did you like this chapter?

If you are a CT fan, I need your help.

What are the personailty for the Ct Memebers?

Paul:

Neil:

Ryan:

Keith:

Damian:

thats all I need.

Thank you.

Oh and Review!


	6. The what process? What's wrong

**Chapter 6**

**I'd like to thank WritersWayOfLife and 2hippie4u for reviewing!**

**Okay thanks 2hippie4u ofr the CT info! It was very helpful. **

**I'd like to say sorry about spelling before this chapter and for many to come. I tend to type first then I can spell. I cant spell to save my life. So again im sorry for very bad spelling. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except Karma. I don't own 'Set fire to the rain'**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Karma<em>_ Pov _**

_did he just tell me to 'be nice'?_

_He just told me to be nice._

I followed him. I felt like a puppy following it's owner. Ugh. Soon I saw everyone.

Neil, Paul, Ryan, and Keith the dumbass.

"What is she doing here?" Neil asked.

"Yes, Rory why is she here?" Keith asked.

"So, I can kick your ass again Harkin." I said. Rory looked at me.

_**"thats not being nice."** _Rory spoke into my mind. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, you just got luck wolfy." Keith said. _He did not just call me wolfy!_

_'you expect me to be nice to **him**?'_I thought at Rory.

'_Yes'_ Rory says into my mind.

"You wish Harkin. I can take you down anyday without breaking a sweat." I told him.

"Keith, give up already, the girl is stronger than you. Relax, befor she kicks your ass mate." Paul said. Keith huffed.

"Karma, is here because we are claimed to each other." Rory said.

"So the legends are true." Neil said

"Yes." Rory said.

"So, when is mate process begin?" Keith asked. Is he trying to be a smartass now? Wait, the what process.

"The what process?" I asked, saw Rory widen his eyes.

"The mate process lassie." Keith said, Okay did he call me lassie? As in the _dog_?

"What mate process?" I asked.

"You and Rory are suppose to become mates lassie." Keith said. Everyone went quiet.

"What?" I yelled. "No, I refuse to mate with him!" I yelled. I couldn't believe my ears. This is unheard of!

"Well, why not?" Neil asked. "Rory is a good kid."

"It's unheard of! There has always been tention between Vampires and Werewolves." I said.

"maybe this will break the tenstion." Ryan says.

"Ha! My tribe follows the old ways. If they even find out i'm Claimed to **_him_** they will not hesistate to go all frenzey mode on me!" I said. Rory has been quiet. Eveyone got quiet.

"I refuse to mate with _**him."** _I said. With that being said I turn and shifted mid-step. I glanced over my shoulder I scaned the vampires faces. I lingered on Rory's face. He seemed heartbroken. I felt the need to comfort him. Damn this need.

_follow me. _I thought at him. I went outside I sat next to a tree. Soon I felt a rush of wind. I turned my head and Rory was there.

"what do you want?" he asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows, he never spoke to me like that. I didn't speak (i was a wolf right now how was I supose to?) I got closer to him. I rubbed my head on his leg. He stiffed. I frowned mentally.

_What's wrong? Why are you like this?_ I thought at him. I looked up at him. He was looking away from me.

"You never call me by my name, you called me _**him,**_you said it with such hate." He took a deep breathe "Is mating with a vampire that frowned upon with your kind?" Rory asked me. I nodded.

"Do you hate me?" Rory asked me, he faced me now. Pain filled his eyes. Why is he acting like this? Do I hate him? I tried to figure out what I feel towards him. I don't know how I feel about him. So many things filled my head.

1) When I first saw him, I was suprised.

2)When he told me I had to come back, I was mad and... excited, like I couldn't wait untill I saw him again?

3) When he kissed me in the dream. I was shocked, but happy. It felt right, kissing him.

4)When I saw him against the wall, like he was about to die, I was scared

5)When I felt his heartbeat, I was happy.

6)When he almosted died...again, I was scared, and wanted to prevent his death. _His already dead! _**_He has a_ heartbeat!**

7)When he looked at me after I told Keith I was here to kick his ass again, I felt... ashamed?

8) When I looked back and saw his heartbroken face, I was overwhelmed with the feeling to comfort him.

Which leads us up to now. In all this, I never felt hate when I was with him.

_I don't hate you._I thought to him. As soon as i told him, I realized it myself. I don't hate him. I don't hate him.

"Then why won't you call me by my name." He asked me.

_Why don't you just order me to call you by your name? Why don't you order me to stay here? Why do you care so much about me ,a werewolf? _I asked him.

"Because, It doesn't feel right ordering you around! I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do!" He yelled at me. I froze. He made a sound of frustation. He sat down on the floor next to me. I looked at him. He was still trobuled. I rested my head on his leg. He stroked my head. He began to make a sound.

**I let it fall, my heart**  
><strong>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<strong>  
><strong>It was dark and I was over<strong>  
><strong>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<strong>  
><strong>My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak<strong>  
><strong>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet<strong>

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**  
><strong>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<strong>  
><strong>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win<strong>

**But I set fire to the rain**  
><strong>Watched it pour as I touched your face<strong>  
><strong>Well, it burned while I cried<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<strong>

**When laying with you I could stay there**  
><strong>Close my eyes, feel you here forever<strong>  
><strong>You and me together, nothing is better<strong>

**'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**  
><strong>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<strong>  
><strong>And the games you's play, you would always win, always win<strong>

**But I set fire to the rain**  
><strong>Watched it pour as I touched your face<strong>  
><strong>Well, it burned while I cried<strong>

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**  
><strong>I set fire to the rain<strong>  
><strong>And I threw us into the flames<strong>  
><strong>When we fell, something died<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time<strong>

**Sometimes I wake up by the door**  
><strong>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Even now when we're already over<strong>  
><strong>I can't help myself from looking for you<strong>

**I set fire to the rain**  
><strong>Watched it pour as I touch your face<strong>  
><strong>Well, it burned while I cried<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<strong>  
><strong>I set fire to the rain<strong>  
><strong>And I threw us into the flames<strong>  
><strong>When we fell, something died<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<strong>

**Oh, no**  
><strong>Let it burn, oh<strong>  
><strong>Let it burn<strong>  
><strong>Let it burn<strong>

Rory sang sofly. I liked his voice. My tail was moving side to side. Why would he sing that? Since when does he know Adele? Something happened. Something that made my heart drop. The sun began to rise.

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger. Sorta<p>

Review!

Thank you 2hippie4u for helping me with song choices!

~foreverlivebymusic


	7. NO! You ass

**Chapter 7**

A/n: Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Karma Pov<em>**

The sun began to rise. Rory looked at me. It was too late for him to go home. I shifted. I pulled his hand.

"C'mon! Move it! Or do you have a death wish?" I yelled at him. Rory must've noticed the way it was brighter. I pulled him towards the tribe. I shifted back to a wolf midstep. Rory grabbed onto my fur, I ran faster, Rory was able to keep up. I ran to the tribe. I ran to my cabin. I dashed with Rory beside me and headed into the basement. Rory stopped. He began to gasp for breathe. I bit his shirt and dragged him downstairs. We made it to the basement. Rory was in no good shape.

"Shit, no...no..." I yelped. Cameron bursted through the basement doors. I stood over Rory and began to growl at Cameron. If he saw Rory he'd kill him.

"Karma? What's wrong?" Cameron asked. He looked towards the body I was standing over.

"Shit, Karma! He's one of them!" Cameron shouted. He moved towards Rory, I snapped. I bared my teeth, I growled even more. Cameron stood still.

_Don't you dare take a step closer to him! Take a step and your're dead Mitchell!_ I barked at him. Cameron nodded. He stood against the wall. I shifted to a human.

"Give me somethign sharp." I told Cameron. He tossed me a knife. Perfect. I cut my wrist and put it up to Rory's mouth.

"What arer you doing?" Cameron asked me. I ignored him.

"Drink the goddamn blood Rory." I said. I opened his mouth. Blood fell into his lips. Rory's eyes went wide. No...No shit. It's happing.

I bit my tongue hard. Soon it began to bleed. Perfect. I bended over him My hair fell on both sides like a curtain. I leaned down. My lips were over his. I kissed him. My blood went to his mouth. I pulled away.

"Drink the blood Rory. Drink it for me." I whispered. He couldn't breathe, his heartbeat was faint.

"Karma. Stop this." Cameron said. He pulled me off Rory.

"Cameron! Let me go!" I shouted.

"No!" Cameron said. I stuggled against him.

"Cameron! He's the one who I'm **_Claimed _**too! Now let. me. go!" I broke free of Cameron's grasp. I ran to Rory. He _was **my**_Rory.

"Rory, please, please be alright." I begged him. His chest stopped moving.

"No... no...no" I began to choke on sobs. I couldn't think. I pressed my lips against his, blowing air. I pushed down on his chest. I repeated this for about 8 times.

"Karma, his gone." Cameron tried to reason with me. I wouldn't listen.

"No, no his not." I said. I lost all hope. I felt a hole in my chest. Where my heart was suppose to be. I gave up. I cried. I cried on his chest. I held onto his shirt.

"Rory, please. Don't die." I whispered to him.

_who said anything about dying?_ Rory said into my mind. I stopped crying.

"Rory?"

"You called me by my name." Rory said with a smile on his face, he was okay!

"You're an ass, you know that?" I asked him.

"How am I an ass?" He asked.

"You made me think you died!" I yelled at him. I wrapped around him.

"Oh, so thats a good reason to call me an ass. I agree completely." Rory said. Rory sat up.

"How...Karma? How is he still alive? Or well undead." Cameron asked me. Rory looked at me.

"How am I alive? I was dead for a couple of seconds." Rorys added.

"I'm a pure-blood werewolf. We can heal anything with our blood." I told them. Rory stood up. I walked in a circle around him.

"yeesh... you're back is horrible." I commented. There was a black patch of ash in the middle of his back. Soon the ash turned to a pink color, his muscle, and then his pale skin color.

"Good as new." I told him. I hugged him again.

"Don't ever, ever do that again!" I told him. He laughed.

"I'll try my best not to die." He told me. I smiled lightly. I turned to Cameron.

"You alright Cameron?" I asked him.

"yeah, just that you saved a bloodsucker." He said still shocked.

"I'm _Claimed_ to him." I said.

"That must be **_Claimed_**thing because you were willingly to fight me." Cameron said.

"Karma, isn't this the Lad, you yelled at Keith, and then almosted killed Keith for." Rory asked me.

"You almosted killed the dude that almosted killed me. Thanks." Cameron said.

"He would be dead, but he stopped me." I said pointing my head to Rory.

"Ay, I couldn't watch my brother die in front of me." Rory said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Cameron, please, please...I am begging you. Don't tell anyone about Rory. Don't even tell anyone that I found who I'm_** Claimed** _me." I begged him.

"I promise Karma." Cameron said. I hugged him, Cameron soon left. Rory looked at me with a amused smile on his handsome face. Holy shit, did I just call his face handsome? Well, he is very... NO. Don't go down that path.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said, still smiling.

"Whatever, Don't leave, untill I come back for you. Understood. Unless you do have a deathwish." I told him.

"Understood." Rory said. I turned and ascented the stairs. But I hear him say something before I left the room.

"Damn, is it me, or is she hotter?" He muttered to himself. I blushed. There's nothing wrong about thinking that the other is hot. Right?

* * *

><p>There you go.<p>

2hippie4u hope u like this chapter too!

Review


	8. was it worth it?

Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you 2hippie4u for reviewing every chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cameron Pov<em>**

She who she's **_claimed_** too.

I should be happy for her right?

Then why am I mad?

Why did I feel a pain in my chest when she kissed him. When she was trying so hard to keep the bloodsucker alive.

I can't.

I can't.

Shit, I _loved_ her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rory Pov<em>**

She actally said my name!

Is she warming up to me?

Most importanly

Is she falling in love with me? I read her mind.

_Holy shit, did I just call his face handsome?_ I fought to keep the smile off my face. Appartnely I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"What?" Karma asked me.

"Nothing." I was still smiling.

"Whatever, Don't leave, untill I come back for you, unless you really do have a death wish." Karma said,

"Understood." I said. She climbed the stairs.

"Is it me, or did she get hotter?" I mumbled to myself.

She thought my face was handsome! I couldn't stop grinning.

I wonder if that's all she finds handsome...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karma Pov<strong>_

"Okay! You have to make sure you hit with the right part of your knukcle or it will hurt like hell." I instrusted. "Like this." I told them. I faced the dummy filled with cement. I clented my fist. I was about to punch the dummy, when I saw a flash of Rory before my eyes. I stopped mid punch. My class was watching me, with inerest. I faced the dummy again. It looked like a dummy. I closed my eyes and punched it. When pulled my hand back, there was a trickle of blood, but a dent in the dummy.

"Vampires, as soon as they smell blood _most_ of them get distracted, you use this 2 second distraction to get the upperhand." I said.

I move, so I kick flipped the dummies head. I moved quickly so I had the dummies arms pinned behind his head.

"If the Vampire has hair, It's easier, becasue all you do then is pull on the hair and point the Vampire's chin towards the sky. You must ignore the pleads, the cries from the other Vampires. They will scream in your head. Try to confuse you. Which is why fighting a Vampire is both phiscally and mentally tiring." I said. Rory's words filled my day. From real life and from the dream.

_I thought you cared about me._

_I thought you loved me. _Rory's voice said. I blinked away the tears forming in my eyes. Rory never said this, not even in dream. My mind made the dummy, turn into Rory. Instead of white hair, I saw brown.

_I do care about you. The real you._ I thought at myself. I pulled his hair back. Soon the head came off. The image of Rory slipped away, I saw the dummy again. My class began to clap. I nodded.

"That's all." I said. "Class Dismissed." I said. My class began to walk away.

I went on patrol.

* * *

><p>I was walking the perimeter of the tribes borders. When I saw her.<p>

"Lindsay?" I asked.

She turns around.

"Hi, Karma." She said.

"I thought you'd be in Florida by now." I asked her.

"I was in Florida. But I missed the woodsy feel of home. Florida has alot of swampland." Lindsay said.

You see Lindsay is a Half Human, half Vampire. I'm the only one who knows about her. I have killed her becuase all she has if being half Vampire is that she is faster than normal humans, and is stronger. Thanks about it, She can still go in the sun, she doesn't drink blood, she has a heartbeat.

_So does Rory._

"Lindsay you have a degree in Mythology right?" I asked her.

"Yup! Not much about half Vampires, and Humans. I found about bunch about Werewolves, not even your Elders now." Lindsay said,

"What do you know about being _**Claimed**_?" I asked her.

"Okay, First you can only be Claimed if you promise to protect no matter what the cost to someone before you go under your first transformation. There has only been one Claimed case, in History. Between a Werewolf and a Mortal. The werewolf reports that He had the need to be around his Claimer, all the time. That when they were apart he was constanly barabared with images of his Claimer, he even swore that he heard his Claimer voice. Remember this took place in the 1300's. It was unheard of to mate with a mortal back then. He was overfilled with the need to please he's Claimer. He even went against his own Tribe to Protect her. When she passed away of old age, he stayed the smae age she died. Eventually he couldn't take the pain in his chest. He went to a Vampire clan and they murdered him. Once you're Claimed your Claimed for life. It's the reason Werewolves find all the young wolves before they transform." Lindsay told me.

I nodded at her. "Thanks Lindsay." I said. The Sun was setting. I turned towards the tribe.

"Oh, and Karma." Lindsay said

"Yes?" I said.

"Good luck. Just know, Being Claimed is no easy life, unless He's immortal." She laughs. "Who am I kidding? Just know, when he dies, there's more to life. Don't do anything stupid." Lindsay said,

"It's a little too late for that Lindsay." I said.

* * *

><p>I went to the basement where Rory was waiting for me. I froze when I saw him. He was using his shirt as a pillow, which means...<p>

Rory was **_shirtless_**. I couldn't help but stare. Rory was wide awake. He moved at Vampire speed, now he was standing in front of me. I kept on staring. Rory was probably smirking at me. He had pale skin, not a shocker, he also had a devloping abdomen. I was speechless. We've been warned countless times about a Vampire's Beauty, but _holy shit_ he is hot!

I tore my eyes away from his chest. I saw him smiling smuggly at me. I looked into his blue eyes, I saw them twinkle. I cleared my throat.

"Well, um..." I can't think with him looking at me like that. My thoughts began to jumble together. Out of all my thoughts, I heard one clearly. _kiss him. I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him, just like in the dream. I want to make that Dream reailty._ I subconiousecly licked my lips. I looked into his eyes, he couldn't think either. He put his hands on my waist. His skin was cold, but again there was that underscurrent of heat and shock. As if by a force I couldn't control I felt my arms drap over his neck. We got closer and closer and closer. Soon our lips meet. This feeling, was magical, and I'm a werewolf, that's saying something. The kiss deepend. Just like in the dream. My hands were tangled up in his hair. I pulled away ever so slowly, half of me not wanting the kiss to end, the other half was a) screaming for air, and b) What just happend? You just _kissed_ a Vampire! You just betrayed your pack! How could you? All that hard work for nothing! I disantangled my hands from his hair.

The kiss was amazing,

but was it **worth** it?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooooo<em>**

**_They kissed!_**

**_What will happen next?_**

**_Can KArma chose between the Pack and Rory._**

**_Or will Forbidden Love eat them alive?_**

**_Review!_**

**_~ForeverlivebyMusic_**


	9. The decision

**_Chapter 9_**

**_You decide…_**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**I have almost ten reviews already! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, middle school can be the new high school with all the drama, and homework…**

**Hope this makes up for it.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keith Pov<strong>_

I see Karma shift and run away, Rory went after her.

"Keith, you can be such an idoit." Neil said.

"Keith, what were ya thinking?" Paul asked.

"Keith, you know how The Wolves feel about us. You should have never said that. I raised you better than that." Ryan scolded at me.

"_It _needs to know that I don't want her near Rory." I said.

"It's not our choice." Ryan said.

"_It _will hurt him. You know where her loyalty lies, with her Pack. _It _will pick the Pack over Rory." I said. Ryan's eyes grew dark.

"We must hope for the best for all our sakes, most imporantly Rory's. Now I have to meet someone." Ryan said.

"Tell Kira that I said good evening!" Paul yelled.

"She killed him! It's daylight! She has killed our Rory!" I yelled at my family. Everyone has their heads hung staring at the floor as if wishing that it would swallow them whole.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cameron Pov<strong>_

_**Rory.**_

"If you go there, you will die." I tried to reason with her.

"If he dies, then I have nothing to live for." Karma told me. I felt my heart brake. All those years, she doesn't love me. She cares more about that bloodsucker than me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karma Pov<strong>_

Rory and I exit the basement quickly. I was at war with myself. The kiss was amazing. It was right._ No it was not! You broke one of the unspoken laws!_

I stopped agruing with myself for it will get me nowhere. We get to the tribe's borders unseen. Rory takes my hand. I have grown use to the coldness. I like the undercurrent of heat and shock. I heard something. I oulled my hand away from his and turned around with out a sound. Rory out his hand on my shoulder. Before hecould speak I saw it 6 big male wolves. Two wolves were Red, Two were gray and two were black. Rory removed his hand from my shoulder. He backed up against a tree trunk, raising his hands as if to show that he means no harm. The wolves snarled at him. I ran to them. I felt myself get yanked back. I tried to get away. Rory needs me. Rory has cuts, and bite marks on his arms, the wolves barking and snarling. Why isn't he fighting back?

"If you go there, you will die." Cameron said. I knew I couldn't ask Cameron to let me g. He will side ith the pack. He was born into the pack. He will sever the Pack.

"If he dies, then I will have nothing to live for." I said. Cameron's grip softends. I escape. I jump infront of Rory. I put my arm in front of Rory proctectivly. The wolves stopped.

"Karma? What are you doing?" Rory asked me.

"Yes, Karma one of the 40 Elders, what are you doing?" Billy, one of the black wolves asked me.

"You will not hurt this man anymore." I stated.

"He is not a man." Joe, one of the red wolves said.

"He is a bloodsucker." Chirs, one of the gray wolves, said.

"I am well aware that he is a Vampire. As i said before you will not harm him." I said more forceful this time.

"Pick Karma! It your Pack, or this Killer!" Drake, the other black wolf, barked at me.

"I chose..." I stopped.

_ I will not think bad of you if you choose them. I understand._ Rory spoke in my mind. I made my desicon.

"I choose him." I said. The wolves barked at the same time.

**"You are hereforth forbbiean from the Pack of Omega."**

I nodded. They growled at me and went away. I saw Cameron look heartbroken, he caught my gaze. He turned his head and shifted, with one final look towards me, he ran into the darkness.

"Karma..." Rory trailed off.

"Don't speak of it." I said. We walked to the house. When I saw someone familar.

She turned around. She had Red Hair, Blue eyes, is known for her child like wonder.

Kira. The mayor's daughter.

She is with Ryan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hope that makes up for the long break from uploading!<strong>_

_**Sorry again!**_

_**Review please!  
><strong>_

_**~Foreverlivebymusic!**_


	10. Kira and Instict Vs Claimed side

**_Chapter 10_**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**I have ten reviews already! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, middle school can be the new high school with all the drama, and homework… so I updated again today.**

**Hope this makes up for it.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rory Pov<strong>_

I should be happy…right? I mean…she chose **_me_**, over her tribe! I guess I understand what she is going through. She just went against everything she was born and raised to do.

Karma seems shocked. Confused even. I suppose that is normal. I mean...ugh, I don't even now what I mean. I just know that I can't stand to see her like this. So lost, and confused. She stops as we apporach the house. I see what she's looking at.

She's is a Red haired girl with blue eyes. She is also with Ryan, laughing. Ryan has his arm around her shoulders. _Ah, Ryan found a lady-friend_. I thought to myself. Karma had one eyebrow raised. She shook her head. She looked back into the woods. Is she regeting the desicion she made? I took her hand. I don't know why, It just felt like the right thing to do. Karma looked at me, her brown eyes were filled with many emotions. Sad, confused, and she felt alone. I forwned at the last one. She shouldn't feel alone.

"Rory!" Paul shouted, Paul ran out the house and hugged me. My hand fell away from Karma's.

"I thought you were a goner!" Paul yelled.

"Karma saved me." I said.

"Thank you Karma." Paul said.

"It was no problem Paul. Just one small thing happened." Karma said. After a while Paul nodded.

"Ah, I understand. You are welcomed to stay with us. As long as Ryan doesn't mind." Paul said.

"Rory!" Keith yelled. Along with Neil.

"I thought you were dead." Keith said.

"Keith thought Karma had riped you to sherds." Neil said.

"I'm Fine." I told them. Soon Paul filled them on what's happened.

"Come on in, we'll tell Ryan as soon as Kira leaves. Ryan thinks that she may be the one." Paul said. Soon Kira left. Everyone entered the house.

"Ryan." Karma said.

"yes?" Ryan asked. I could tell this was going to kill her if she had to ask him.

"Karma, chose me over her Pack. Now she has no where to go. Can she stay here?" I asked for her. Karma sent a look of graittude.

"I suppose she can... but she will have to sleep in your room with you Rory. It should not, either way, you two are **_Claimed _**after all." Ryan said.

"Thank you Ryan." Karma said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Karma Pov<em>**

Rory stood next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders. My instints told me to twist his arm or break it. But -i'm guessing- my Claimed side wants to get closer to him, to cuddle with him. To what with him? I'm freaking myself out here. Kira comes through the doors.

"Good day. I'm here to...um...help Mr. Ryan Kelly...find his poodle Spike. Yes!That's it...Poor Spike..." Kira said. I bit back a laugh. I looked over to Ryan. Who was smiling. I mean smiling, like the Cherishe cat from _Alice in Wonderland_smile. Yup, he's in love. Kira looks at me, squints her eyes. I decide to help her out. _Ryan, you can tell her. _I thought to Ryan. Ryan nodded. After a few minutes. Kira speaks.

"Ohhhhh." She blushs "I'm sorry I thought you were someone found town, I must say, I never met a werewolf before. Please don't tell my father about this!" Kira said. I smiled.

"You're sercet's safe with me." I said. I yawned,

"Are you tired?" Rory whispered in my ear, I nodded sleepliy.

"I think Karma and I are going to bed now. The sun will rise soon. Good Night." Rory said. 'Good nights' choursed through the room. Rory lead me to his room.

"So, do you want the bed?" Rory asked me.

"It doesn't matter. If anything I can Shift and sleep on the floor." I said.

"You will not sleep on the floor. How about this, we both share the bed." Rory said. I gave him a look.

"No funny buiness! I promise!" Rory added while slightly blushing. I nodded. I laid down on the bed, so did Rory. I got closer to him. I hugged knees that were against the side of Rory's chest. I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist. My instistncts wanted to kck in. But I was dead tired.

I was fast asleep, within 2 mintues. But I could swear I heard Rory's voice call me 'Love'. I'm so tired. Maybe I imagined it. _I hope I didn't._

* * *

><p><strong><em>i hope that makes up for the long time I didn;t update. This was a double update!<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Tell me what your favorite part/parts were._**

**_Review!_**

**_~ForeverlivebyMusic_**


	11. the suprise

**_Claimed Chapter 11_**

**_A/N: Wow. 12 reviews! Thank you to every one who reviewed/ favotite author and story alerted. Hope this chapter is good._**

**_Disclaimer: All I own is Karma, and my Laptop._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Karma Pov<em>**

I woke up in Rory's bed.

Wow I never think i'd ever EVER say-think whatever- that... I got up and streched.

"Good Morning." Rory said. I jumped. What the...? I should have know he was behind me! My instinct always tells me when Dangers around.

_He is not dangerous . _I argued with myself.

"Good...Morning?" I asked puzzled. Rory chuckled lightly.

"I forgot you have diffent day and night. It's nighttime. Which is Vampire's morning." Rory explained. I nodded. Rory smiled at me. I finally accepted the fact that he was **_my _**Rory. I began to think of the events of last night. I shouldn't have kissed him. He probably is only putting up with me because of the _**Claimed** _thing. Rory leaned against the wall. He was wearing a white button up shirt with dress pants and dress shoes. His ice blue eyes looking at me with amusement. I knew what he probably saw a girl with long messy brown hair, with brown eyes, wearing a plain white cotton t-shirt, with black leggings and a pair of black hightops. What? It's super easy to fight/train in this outfit. Plus it is SUPER comfy.

"So Kira and Ryan are dating?" I ask, trying to start a converstaion. Rory nodded.

"I never have seen Ryan so happy." Rory said. The room fell silent again. Rory stood up.

"I'll be back." Rory said. He left the room. I walked around the room noticing every little thing. I noticed a Soccer poster. The walls were green and blue. The bed had red sheets, and two pillows. There was a dresser, a walk in closet and a bathroom. Rory's room was pretty neat. I saw on the hardwood floor. How long has he been gone? Is he okay? I hear Rory's voice.

_"Karma" _Rory said. I looked around. He wasn't anywhere.

_"Karma" _Rory said again. I stood now. I spun around expecting to see Rory there. Nope. What the hell? Wait...didn't Lindsay mention something like this would happen?

"_Karma, if you want come find me and be with me. I miss you, I miss the feel of your lips against mine." _Rory's voice said. I widen my eyes. I shook my head, i'm going crazy.

_"Karma where are you Love?" _Rory's voice said to me. I felt my heart beat faster when his voice said 'love'. I blushed slightly. I longed for him to call me that. Maybe I do want to mate with Rory... I recoiled in disgust. I can't help it. I was in my nature.

"_I'd like to mate with you too." _Rory's voice said. I leaned against the wall. Suddenly Rory was in front of me. His arms on both side of me. Trapping me. Was this the fake Rory Lindsay told me my mind would make or is this the real Rory? Rory smiles at me. I reach up to touch his face and he disapperes. Where is he? I began to pace. I felt like I was going Crazy! I ran my figures through my hair. When I notice something I didn't notice before. There was something on the chair. A Silver dress with black heels were there. Okay so maybe I didn't notice every little detail... I walked over to the dress. I decided to put it on. I had a feeling that Rory wanted me to wear it. The silver dress had one strap and had a over the shoulder sleeve. Okay yeah I know I need to learn the dress names. The dress went down to my ankles. The dress had a slit that when up to my mid thigh. The hells were about 3 and a half inches. I looked into the mirror after I fixed my hair. I liked the dress. Will Rory like it on me? I hope so. Where is he? You see there I go again.

_"It looks amazing on you." _Rory's voice said again. I felt something...a need... to be will Rory. To have him near me, to be able to hold his hand or arm, to have his arm around my shoulders. A tiny bit of my mind whimpered at these thoughts. All that was left was the zipper on the back of the dress. Shit... Okay maybe I didn't think this through.

"Here, let me help you." A voice that I would know from anywhere said. I felt my body relax. Rory zipped up the dress. His breath was tickeling my neck.

"It looks perfect on you. Way better than the maniacan." Rory whispered. I felt myself blush.

"Thanks." was all I could manage. I couldn't be falling for a vampire. It's a Taboo. It's forribean. Yet, why couldn't I put space between Rory and I? I turned around and faced him. Rory was wearing the same thing as he was before but now had a jacket that goes with the dress shirt. Rory smiled at me. Rory had his arm out, indicating I should hold onto. I complied. Rory smiled even brighter. I couldn't help but smile at him. We walked downstairs. I looked at the clock. Rory was only gone for 5 minutes! You got to be kidding me.

"Rory?" I said.

"Yes?" Rory said.

"How long were you gone?" I asked him.

"5 minutes." Rory said. Oh baby jesus... it felt like forever! I nodded. We entered the living room. Kira, Ryan-who currently had his arm around her shoulder-, Keith, Paul, Neil, and Emment were in the living room.

"Aye, Rory. You plan on taking Miss. Karma out tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Rory and Karma sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Paul said in a sing song voice. I felt myself blush and I loked to see Rory blushing too.

"First comes love then come mating then comes the lassie or lad in the baby carriage." Keith finshed. I glared at him. He used Lassie again. Again does he mean girl or the dog?

"Paul, Kieth stop acting like children." Ryan said. Kira was giggling.

"Bye Rory, Bye Miss. Karma. Miss. Karma please take good care of Rory." Emment said. Finally one mature Vampire (other than Ryan). We bidded our goodbyes. We walked outside. We walked to a park.

"Rory? Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a suprise." Rory said. I heard the smugness in his voice. We kept walking until we readed a clearing with a bench and a lake in the middle of the clearing. There was a Pinic blanet. A pinic under a full moon. How romantic. Rory took me to the blanet. We sat down. Rory pulled out something out of the basket. It was Ziti.

"I know it's your favorite..." Rory trailed off, looking away and blushing slightly.

"You remembered after all these years?" I asked. Rory look at me.

"I could never forget." Rory said. I was shocked. He actually remember something I told him only once. Wow. We-I- at the pasta.

"Did you cook this?" I asked. He nodded. Holy shit... He could cook? After We-I- finshed eating, Rory stood up. He offered to help me up. I took his hand. I was growing to like the feel of his touch. His cold skin and heat/shock undercurrent. Rory looked at me. Now he was smiling like a Cheshire cat. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Dance with me." Rory says.

"To what music?" I asked him.

"Don't you hear it?" Rory asked. As soon as he said this I heard it. Rory moved me close against him. I had my arms around his neck, while he had his hands on my waist.

_**If I should stay,** _  
><strong><em>I would only be in your way. <em>**  
><strong><em>So I'll go, but I know <em>**  
><strong><em>I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way. <em>**

**_And I will always love you. _**  
><strong><em>I will always love you. <em>**  
><strong><em>You, my darling you. Hmm. <em>**

**_Bittersweet memories _**  
><strong><em>That is all I'm taking with me. <em>**  
><strong><em>So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. <em>**  
><strong><em>We both know I'm not what you, you need. <em>**

**_And I will always love you. _**  
><strong><em>I will always love you. <em>**

**_I hope life treats you kind _**  
><strong><em>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. <em>**  
><strong><em>And I wish to you, joy and happiness. <em>**  
><strong><em>But above all this, I wish you love. <em>**

**_And I will always love you. _**  
><strong><em>I will always love you. <em>**  
><strong><em>I will always love you. <em>**  
><strong><em>I will always love you. <em>**  
><strong><em>I will always love you. <em>**  
><strong><em>I, I will always love you. <em>**

**_You, darling, I love you. _**  
><strong><em>Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.<em>**

The music stopped. Rory and me just looked at each other. My hands were tangled in his hair. Rory leaned down. That small part of my brain, instinct, wanted to take control. I pushed it to the back of my mind. Rory's lips were only inches from mine. Rory's eyes were closed. Instinct kicked in. My hands distangled from his hair. I slapped him as hard as I could. I removed my hand from his face and stared at my hand at disbelivef at what I just did. Rory's eyes were wide. His eyes showed me that he wasn't angry, he was hurt.

"I'm sorry." I said. I escaped Rory's grasp. I ran away(best you can with heels.) I looked over my shoulder Rory was right behind me.

"Karma, don't leave please." Rory said. It wasn't an order. I kept on running. I slapped him! I slapped him! Damn Natural Instincts, Damn the lessons, the Elders drilled into my head. I looked over my shoulder. I saw Rory stop running, looking hurt. I slowed down to a walk. I sat down on a rock in front of a tree and began to cry softly. I slapped him! I didn't want to slap him. I wanted him to kiss me. He has been nothing but kind to me, and I repay him by slapping him! Why couldn't Rory be like the other Vampires. Cold, heartless, mean, cruel, and a killer. No instead he had to be a sweet, kind, gentlemen Vampire. I looked at the ground blinking away the tears. I see a pair of dress shoes come into my vision.

"Karma." Rory said, I looked at his shoes.

"Karma." Rory repeated. I still looked at his shoes.

"Karma, look at me." Rory said. I hesitantly looked at him. I looked at him. He seemed worried. I stood up.

"Why aren't you mad? You have been nothing but kind hearted to me and I slap you! You should be mad!" I yelled at him.

"Will you feel better if I was mad?" Rory asked me. I bit my lip. Rory let out a sigh. Rory pinned me against the tree. I widened my eyes. Woah, wasn't excpecting this.

"Why did you slap me? I go out of my way to make you feel better, I plan this, for you. I bought you a dress and shoes. I'm wearing this for bloody sakes! But I didn't mind as much because I was going to be with you! Then when I try to kiss you, you slap me! Why?" Rory yelled at me. Out of alll this I notice one thing... Rory looks pretty sexy when his mad...woah...did I just think that?

"It was instinct! I have been alive for over 200 years! The Elders drilled it into my head to attack a Vampire if they lay one hand on me. SO thats what I did. I reget it so much. I'd do anything to make it up to you." I said. Rory still looked a bit mad, just not as mad as before. An idea popped into my head. I needed to make him happy again. As much as Rory looked Sexy angry, I prefered him happy. I leaned forwards and kissed him. Soon he began to kiss me back. The kiss was passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Bringing him closer to me. I kissed him harder. He did the same. Soon I was in need of air. I pulled away slowly. I looked at Rory. He wasn't angry anymore.

"I'm sorry. I should have yelled at you." Rory said.

"It's okay." I said. Rory lead me back to the house. Luckily everyone was in their rooms. I enterde the bathroom and changed into my cotton shirt and my black leggings. I climbed into bed. I saw Rory in the bed looking up at the celing. I laid down next to him. This time I knew i heard him say

"Sweet dreams Love."

I fell asleep with a small smile on my face, thinking about the Vampire next to me.

* * *

><p>There you go! Hope you like it. there is 2,412 words in this chapter!<p>

Review

Favorite story

Favortie author.

You know the drill by now.

~Foreverlivebymusic


	12. Wolf Vs Karma Mentally

_**Chapter 12**_

**17 reviews!**

**OMG! People who read_ Claimed_ thank Writerswayoflife for she reminded me about this story! Proves hows much I check my email. Sorry about not uploading in like forever. PLease read the bottom author note something important is there!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karma Pov<strong>_

_I saw **me (?) **run to Rory. Other me threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. It was like wacthing a moive. _

_"I've missed you so much. I've never stopped worrying about you. Are you okay?" Rory asked the other me. The other me buried her head in the crook of his neck._

_"I've missed you too." The other Karma said. Something was off from her voice. It didn't sound like me. Rory looked at her. A twinkle in his eyes. He smiled at her. I noticed something move in the far corner moving behind Rory._

_"Rory behind you!" I tried to yelled. No one heard me. I had something covering my mouth. The other me had her arms around his neck. She leaned in closer to Rory. _

_"Kiss me." She said. The dark figure still apporaching Rory from behind. Rory smiled at the other me, and di so. His lips moved against hers gently at first, then the kiss became more like hunger kiss rather than passionate kiss. The figure apporached Rory. I stuggled to scream at Rory._

_"RORY!" I finally shouted. Rory pulled away from 'other me' quickly._

_"BEHIND YOU!" I shouted. I tried to move towards him. I couldn't move not one bit. Rory turned around. He was tackeled to the ground. The other me was...SMIRKING? WTF?_

_"Yes Rory dear, I've missed you. You know what you also missed, your death date." The other me said smuggley. All I could do was wacth in horror as they dragged Rory one of the wolves got tired of Rory stuggling and knocked him out cold.I've missed you so much. I've never stopped worrying about you. Are you okay?" Rory asked the other me. The other me buried her head in the crook of his neck._

_"I've missed you too." The other Karma said. Something was off from her voice. It didn't sound like me. Rory looked at her. A twinkle in his eyes. He smiled at her. I noticed something move in the far corner moving behind Rory._

_"Rory behind you!" I tried to yelled. No one heard me. I had something covering my mouth. The other me had her arms around his neck. She leaned in closer to Rory. _

_"Kiss me." She said. The dark figure still apporaching Rory from behind. Rory smiled at the other me, and di so. His lips moved against hers gently at first, then the kiss became more like hunger kiss rather than passionate kiss. The figure apporached Rory. I stuggled to scream at Rory._

_"RORY!" I finally shouted. Rory pulled away from 'other me' quickly._

_"BEHIND YOU!" I shouted. I tried to move towards him. I couldn't move not one bit. Rory turned around. He was tackeled to the ground. The other me was...SMIRKING? WTF?_

_"Yes Rory dear, I've missed you. You know what you also missed, your death date." The other me said smuggley. All I could do was wacth in horror as they dragged Rory one of the wolves got tired of Rory stuggling and knocked him out cold._

* * *

><p>I woke up from the dream. Thank god it was a dream! It felt so real. Even through I knew it was a dream I couldn't help but look for Rory. He was wide awake with his arm around me. His eyes filled with worry.<p>

"Are you okay?" Rory asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just a dream. I'll be okay." I said to Rory, Rory stood up. I looked at him confused. His pupils were dialted. I looked at him.

"Rory?" I asked him. His chest rose and fell more slowly. His face showed no emotion what so ever. I was capavated by his eyes. I found myself rising, moving towards him. He licked his lips. His eyes were focused on my every move. I put my hand on his chest and felt his heart beat quicker, just like mine. Rory out his hand over mine, he pulled me closer. Rory puts his hands on my waist. I loved his touch, the coldness and the rush of the undercurrent of Heat ans shock. Rory kissed me. The kiss was long and very passionate. Rory slowly pulled away and put his lips on my neck, I let out a small moan.

"Your so..." Rory whispered against my skin trailing off. Soon a pain shot through my neck, soon that pain turned into pleasure. I liked this feeling. Soon the feeling was gone. Rory ledt a kiss on my neck and pulled away. I was slightly dazed from the feeling. I didn't want the feeling to end. I moved closer to Rory. Rory's eyes were dialted anymore, his chest rose and fell a bit quicker. Rory stepped back, I felt myself wobble. Rory moved quick and caught me. Rory stared at my neck, then at my eyes, then at my neck.

"I'm so sorry." Rory said. I looked at him.

"For what?" I asked.

"I bit you." Rory said.

"I don't care, you need blood to live. It's my job, it's my reason for living is to serve and protect you. To make you happy." I said. I heard a whinning in the back of my head

_**you shouldnt say that**_

_why not? _

I felt a another presneces in my mind I igonred it

**_this is wrong! Do you not remember what you were taught when you were a pup? _**

_not really_

**_Vampires are the bad guys!_**

_that is a lie! Just look at Rory. He is sweet kind an-_

**_he drank your blood without permission, your blood a purebred blood!_**

_So? He said sorry. He couldn't think right._

**_whats stopping him from taking it all?_**

_I trust him. You should too._

**_When you are dying from lack of blood, don't come crying to me._**

_I won't because i'm not going to die from lack of blood. I'm going to die protecting him! Plus like I said before, I trust him._

Rory looked at me. Concern easily readable on his pale face. He put his hands on my face. I snarled, the wolf inside me taking control. Rory didn't back down. I fought to stay in control, but my wolf side easily overpowered me.

"Karma." Rory said. I removed his hands from my face. I whimpered, my wolf paid no mind to me and my protests. I moved back. He caught hold of my hand.

"Realse me now." I said through gritted teeth. Anger was probably on my face, that's what my wolf felt. Rory didn't do as I asked -told- him.

_Stop acting like this!_

I didn't listen to myself. Rory pulled me close. I stuggled, i punched his chest, I fought against him. He pinned me to the wall with my hands above my head. I growled. I felt weak from fighting my wolf for power. I tried to move to kick him, but my body was flush agianst his.

"Karma, come back to me." Rory said. I felt some strenght flow into me. I was still weak. I managed to knee him. He grunted, he didn't realse me, instead his eyes filled with determiantion. I fought again for power, My wolf pushed me into the back of my mind. The push left me even more weak.

**Karma, where are you? Come to me. **Rory spoke in my head.

"She is here, she is not coming back out!" I snarled. Rory raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt that. Karma is strong, she will get back in control. One way or another." Rory said. He belives in me. Rory moved his face closer to mine.

"Karma, come back please, im begging you." Rory said. He kissed me. Soft and gentle. I felt strenght flow into me again, the more Rory kissed me, the stronger I got. My wolf grew...in a nice word...pissed. I took control. I kissed him back. I moved my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. The kiss grew more passionate. It was one of the best kisses we've shared. As for what I knew, we weren't going to end it

instead...

* * *

><p><strong>HERE IS A DARE FOR YOU! <strong>

**What do you think happens next?**

**Write a one shot of what happens next. **

_**ANYTHING**_** can happen!**

**If you do the dare, I'll tell give you a suprise!**

**Review!**

**Lots of Love **

**~ForeverlivebyMusic**


	13. Rory loved Karma

_**Chapter 13**_

_**im writing this while watching Jeff Dunham christmas speacil on Netflix.**_

_**Its so funny!**_

_**Thank you to all of you that did the dare or that are working on it.**_

_**18 reviews! **_

_**I have a contest for you... this is story has the 2nd higest reviews of all my storys, if you get pass Glee project at WMHS reviews I will TRIPLE UPLOAD!**_

_**Oh and when you see Wolfte that is Karma's inner wolf. I was re reading last chapter and realized that so many I's can get confuseing.**_

_**Let the games begin...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rory Pov<strong>_

"I don't care, you need blood to live. It's my job, it's my reason for living is to serve and protect you. To make you happy." Karma told me. Even though she is claimed to me, i didn't like the fact that she would risk her life to save me. Karma's eyes seemed unfoused. I read her mind.

**_this is wrong! do you knot remember what you were taught when you were a pup?_**

_Not really_

**_Vampires are bad guys!_**

_thats a lie! Look at Rory. He is sweer kind an-_

**_he drank your blood with permission, your blood! A purebred blood._**

_So? He said sorry. He couldn't think right_

**_whats stopping him from taking it all._**

Because I love you Karma with all my heart. I thought to myself.

_I trust him. You should too._

**_When you are dying from lack of blood, don't come crying to me._**

_i won't because I'm not going to die from lack of blood. I'm going to die protecting him. Plus like I said before I trust him._

Karma's hands were shaking. I was concerned for her. I put my hands on her face, an attemp to try and calm her down. Karma snarled. I looked into her eyes, they held a fiery anger, and a yellow glow around the Iris. This wasn't Karma, it was as if another side of her was in control. Possible her wolf side. I didn't back down. I want _the_ Karma back, no I **_need_ **the real Karma back.

"Karma." I said. Her wolf removed my hands from her face and moved back. I heard a faint whimper, _Karma, she's still in there._ I caught hold of her hand.

"Realse me now." She said through gritted teeth. Angry clearly visable on her face. I didn't do as she asked, rahter told, me to do.

_Stop acting like this! _I heard Karma cry in my mind. I pulled her close to me. She struggled against me. She punched my chest and fought against me. I pinned her to the wll with her hands above her head. She growled at me. Her wolf tried to knee me, but my bod was flush against hers. Heat filled my body.

"Karma, come back to me." I told her. Where is she? Is she gone? I got distracted and she kneed me. I grunted. No I won't give up not on Karma.

**Karma where are you? come to me.** I called in her mind.

"She's here, she is not coming back out!" Her wolf snarled.

"I doubt that. Karma is strong, she will get back in control. One way or another." I told her wolf. She growled once more. I moved my face closer to hers. Please let this work.

I kissed Karma. I heard a gasp. I used this to deepen the kiss. After a short amount of time, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. The kiss grew more passionate. I didn't want it to end.

* * *

><p>Instead...<p>

Paul walked in on us.

"PAUL!" Karma and I shouted. I should really start locking my door...

"Sorry mate! But aren't ya a bit young for that?" Paul asked. Karma was looking at the floor. Was she embarrassed?

"Paul I am 189 years old." I told him. "I'm not 16 years old anymore." I reminded him. Paul rolls his eyes at me.

"We are all going out to feed." Paul sees Karma shutter. "feed on mountain lions, kurgars." She froze this time eyes wide open. "The big cat kugars, not those old ladies." Paul said laughing, going out the room. Karma seemed to unfrezze. She rose, and walked out of the room.

"Karma, where are you going?" I asked her. She acted as if she didn't hear me. I entered her mind, what I found scared me to death (No pun intended). I found **nothing.** Not one thought, i didn't hear her wolf or Karma herself. I got up and followed her out the room. I didn't find her in the hall, not in the living room, not even in the bathroom. Where has she gone? I stopped in front of the back door, I was hit with a vision.

_I see a pack of black, gray, and red wolves around me her. One of them snarled at her. She seemed unfazed. I still couldn't pick up a thought. One of the wolves phased and was now a young mid in his late 30's, he had a musclaur bulid and stood about 4 ft" He had pitch black hair. He looked like an older version of that Jacob White, (or was it Black? No i think it's White.) kid from the Twilight __moives. _

_"Hello Karma." He said, his voice was smooth. Karma seemed to come out of her trance like faze._

_"What do you want Greg?" She asked, her voice dripped in acid. I shivered at the tone of her voice._

_"For you to come with me." Greg said._

_"Why should I do that?" She asked him with attiude._

_"Because, you belong with us, not that Bloodsucker." Greg said._

_"Don't call him that! His name is Rory Flanagan." She said, her voice was filled with pure annoyance. She had enough of him. _

_"I will call him by what it is." Greg said. "Please Karma. Come back, the Elders will give you another shot." Karma glared at him._

_"What makes them think that I want another chance?" She asked. God she's so stubborn, its one of the things i love about her. Wait Did I just say that it's one of the things I love about her? damn, I can't lie about my feeling anymore. I love her. I love her so much, i'd scream it to the world._

_"I know Cameron has been depressed ever since you left." Greg said. She stood straight, her iris began to glow. Her wolf took over._

_"What have you done to him?" Her wolf said. Her fist clenched at her side._

_"Nothing. Not yet. If you come willingly you can see him again. Hell, we won't even touch him." Greg said. Wolfy didn't waste a second to say_

_"Fine. I'll go with you." Karma said. The man smiled and walked in front of her. She followed. Soon she stopped._

_"This isn't where the Tribe is! Where are you taking me!" Her wolf cried. Greg smiled devilishly._

_"You didn't think we'd take you there where **it **can find you. No we are taking you where he can never find you." Greg said. He took a step closer to her. "AH! The **Bloodsucker **is watching roght now!" Greg bellowed. _

_Rory? Where are you? I can't get back in control! I've tried. I don't even know how I got here! Rory i'm scared. Please help me. Rory I l-_

* * *

><p>I was forced out of her mind.<p>

I sat down on the ground.

I put my face in my hands.

I lost her.

They took her from me.

What was she going to tell me?

I began to shed a few tears. The lads found me like that.

"Whats wrong Rory? What happend?" Ryan asked, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I told you she would leave you! C'mon we can find you a new lass-" Keith began. I intruptted keith

"I don't want another girl! I love her! Only her! Plus she didn't leave willingly, her wolf made her. She...she was scared, she is scared." I said.

"I'm sorry Lad." Paul said.

"It'll be alright." Emment said. I got up.

"Where are you going?" Neil asked me.

"I'm going to get her back. One way or another." I said, looking into the forset.

_Im coming to get you Karma. Don't worry, I'll find you soon. I promise. Where ever you are._

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are awesome! <strong>

**What was your favortie part?**

**Lots of love**

**~Foreverlivebymusic**


	14. Wolfte's Pov

**Chapter 14**

**wow. 21 reviews!**

**Hows the one-shot going for the people working on it?**

**In case you were wondering, Glee project at wmhs reviews at this moment is 28.**

**Good luck!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Karma Pov<em>**

I feel like I was fading away to the background. Being kept here, away from my own mind, and soul. I have been planning to get Wolfte out of control, but since she can hear my thoughts, she blocks the attacks. Damnit. I have no clue where I am so I can't tell Rory. He hasn't even popped into my dreams. I felt a tingling in a corner of my mind. My wolf paid no attetion to it.

Karm-

The tingling was gone, the voice sounded like it was going to say my name. He had a funny way of speaking. With an accent. Rory. Wolfte must have forced him out. I was scared, and most imporantly. Bored.

I decided to pay attetion to what Wolfte was doing.

Wolfte was staring at the clock. Soon the clock hit midday. The was the sound of a door opening. Wolfte had her arms and legs bounded to a chair.

"Karma? Is that really you?" I heard a man's voice say. Wolfte was excited to hear this voice.

"Cameron, please can you help me?" Wolfte said in her most helpless voice. I heard cameron run towards us. He realased us. I deicde to stop thinking and just let Wolfte take over compltely but not so completly that I would disappear forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wolfte<strong> **Pov**_

I felt Karma retreat into the far mist of our mind. Thank goodness. I felt Cameron's strong hands undo the bounds Gregory and the others put to attact me to the chair. Cameron moved in front of me, He kneeled down in front of me. His blonde hair shining in the lighting of the room. He stood up. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. Instead of the cold skin of that bloodsucker, I felt warmth when we touched. Cameron hugged me back.

"Cameron I've missed you." I told him. I heard him take a deep breath.

"I missed you too." Cameron told me. I felt my heart flutter at this. I pulled away slightly. Cameron didn't ease his grip on me. I looked at him, and leaned in closerto his face. Our lips were centimeteres apart from each others. Cameron closed his eyes and closed the space inbetween us.

Cameron's lips moves against mine in perfect motion. There was no rush, like when Rory and Karma kiss, but there was a inner pull. We broke away for air, and resumed kissing. I wanted to mate with Cameron. His is who I allow Karma to mate, not that Bloodsucker.

Maybe...

Maybe just maybe...

I can get Cameron to mate with Karma before the bloodsucker finds her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don;t own anything. Except Karma I own Karma.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karma Pov<strong>_

_The Hell you won't!_ I shouted to Wolfte. Cameron pulled away.

"Karma...this isn't you." Cameron said. I cheered. Yay! I don;t have to mate with Cameron. I can Mate with Rory! Okay...that last thought...that's between you and me, got it? Good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wolfte Pov<strong>_

"But Cameron it is." I told him, I brought im to the sofa. He sat down. I sat on his lap. I heard a rumble in his chest.

"Cameron, I want you to mate with me." I whispered sexilly in his ear. I felt him rise a bit downstairs.

"Please Cameron I _need _you." I said into his ear sexilly. I kissed his neck. I heard Cameron moan, he put his hands on my waist.

"god...Karma...oh god." Cameron said. I felt Karma panic. Soon Cameron pushed me off him.

"Karma, this isn't you. It's Wolfte. Wolfte, I want to mate with you but I can't I love Karma too much to let her suffer in there while I am mating you. I'm sorry." Cameron said he got up and leave.

"this is all your fault!" I shouted to karma.

_My fault? My fault? Why can't you be happy that I want to mate ith Rory. I...I...I love him! _Karma shouted.

"If you love him so much I knw how to get back at you. You can watch him die." I told her. An evil smrik appeared on my face. Karma froze.

After the plan is formed I tell it to the Wolf Pack. They agree. Now to send the bloodsucker the meassage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rory Pov<strong>_

I haven't been sleeping. Ryan made me eat a Fox. Kira was here every moment. I grew envious of Ryan, the one he loves has been kidnapped. I was plagued with Images of Karma every day. I even fansantied about mating with her.

_Rory, I've escaped. Met me by the old log cabin thats where im at. Hurry. Wolfte want to gain control, Rory im so weak. Help me._

I ran out the house. To the cabin. I saw her there. She looked up and ran to me. She threw her arms around my neck.

"I've missed you so much. I have never stopped worring about you. Are you okay?" I asked her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>karma Pov<em>**

_Its a Trap! RUN!_

Like always im never heard.

The other me buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I've missed you too." Wolfte said. Rory looked at her. A twinkle in his eyes. He smiled at her. I noticed something move in the far corner moving behind Rory.

_"Rory behind you!"_ I tried to yelled. No one heard me. Wolfte had her arms around his neck. She leaned in closer to Rory.

"Kiss me." She said. The dark figure still apporaching Rory from behind. Rory smiled at Wolfte and did so. His lips moved against hers gently at first, then the kiss became more like hunger kiss rather than passionate kiss. The figure apporached Rory. I stuggled to scream at Rory.

"RORY!" I finally shouted. Rory pulled away from Wolfte quickly.

"Karma?" He asked confused.

"BEHIND YOU!" I shouted. I tried to in front of him to block the attack. I couldn't move not one bit. Rory turned around. He was tackeled to the ground. Wolfte took control again.

"Yes Rory dear, I've missed you. You know what I've also missed...your death." Wplfte said smuggley. All I could do was wacth in horror as they dragged Rory away, one of the wolves got tired of Rory stuggling and knocked him out cold.

Anger sweeled up in my mind. I knew I could take control now. No, not yet. I reasoned with my self,

Save Rory first.

Kick Wofltes ass..later

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry hope you like it! Sorry if it sucks...<strong>

**Review!**

**Lots of love**

**~foreverlivebymusic**


End file.
